


Finding, and Being, Human

by Kaz3313



Series: The Apocalypse Can’t Kill Us All [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: After all Kiibs is a Robot and Byakuya is still a Togami, Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, But also, Dehydration, He/They technically, Idabashi and Miu are only mentioned, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Not Canon Compliant, They/Them Pronouns for K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Though they still are "talented" in a way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz3313/pseuds/Kaz3313
Summary: Unfortunate Circumstances... Byakuya Togami is thrust into a world where he can’t find another breathing human being . He’s completely alone, and for the first time in his life completely in the dark about his situation.Well... not completely alone. However his only companion isn’t  human
Relationships: K1-B0/Togami Byakuya
Series: The Apocalypse Can’t Kill Us All [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069718
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Finding, and Being, Human

His mind swam, an endless sea of desire. His mouth was dry, he wished to sit down at his table, making himself a cup of tea. Hell, he could even go for a plebeian glass of tap water at the moment. He never thought he’d envy the life of the lower class, much less spend moments day dreaming of the experience. Yet here, where his feet ached, his tongue felt too big for his mouth, and his head could barely tell itself to place one foot in front of the other… he’d take anything.

He smiled but it held no joy; The Great Byakuya Togami decided he was delirious. But who wouldn’t be? The apocalypse came and save for a few rotting corpses he was the only living human.

“...Sir Togami? I think you should sit down, you look unwell…” His companion, hesitating to touch his back. Perhaps since when they’d first physically touched him, he threatened to have them thrown in a trash compactor and sold for scrap. 

Now, though, he didn’t even have the energy to protest the contact. 

“If we waver in our travel, we die,” Not enough to keep him from protesting everything. His voice was once strong and powerful, now he could barely speak above a whisper.

“Well, we still have sustenance! I will grab it from the bag,” They joyfully said. Like they should use ‘we’, they needed nothing from the bag. The bag was a first aid kit, that’d seen better days, and food that had been persevered from Togami’s home (well, the one he woke up in). They couldn’t use any of it, save maybe the first kit aid’s packaging that could be strapped to their chest as a second metal plating. 

“Nng- water,” They probably didn’t even understand, as they got a can of corn. 

If he could, he’d scold them for being an idiotic robot. But he found his entire body waver, before he knew it he was on the ground.

Kiibo was shaking him, saying words that didn’t even make it to his ears. For being nonhuman, the robot was extremely alike in look. They could move their mouth as if they we’re talking.

No words? Maybe he turned his voice off. That’d be… funny.

Much better than thinking it was because of his own exhaustion and dehydration.

Kiibo held the can in their hand, trying to put it to his lips. Did they seriously not understand? Food would do little and-

His head was being held, and now forced to press his lips against the aluminum. He would die like this. The last Togami, the last human being, succumbing to one of the oldest struggles people faced. A struggle that he believed someone as rich as him would never face.

Before he could hit the robot, for what he assumed to be the last time, he felt liquid run into his mouth. The sudden rich of euphoria almost caused him to chock. He drank greedily, struggling to keep it from dribbling down his chin. His delirium left him almost as soon as it came ( which, wasn’t truthful. As his state had been building up for days, but he would never admit that). Soon, the noise no longer sounded like mush and he could clearly hear the mechanical voice cooing reassurance.

It was so demeaning, even if he was on the brink of passing out. He didn’t need a sweet voice telling him that they had the situation under control. He could clearly take care of-

Oh

Moments of weakness were unlike a Togami. Each member of the exclusive family knew this. Yet, here he was having been saved for the second time by an advanced vending machine.

The liquid ceased quicker than he believed it would, a clump of food finding its way on his tongue. Not necessarily ungrateful for it, while he was in need of water it wasn’t like his stomach didn’t yearn for food. However, after a few globs of the vegetable, it suddenly stopped. 

“As you have said before, we must save our resources! However, please inform me next time that hydration is needed more often than food. I do not want a close call of you shutting of- err passing out again. I was…” They trailed off. Then shoving the lid back on the can, before bringing out their finger and sealing the lid with some kind of sealant contained in the tip. 

“The fact you have that function is… fortunate,” His mind and voice still had a lot of catching up to do, but he felt a burst of strength. 

“Yes! I am very lucky that Miu got bored and added so many features,” He stared at the tip… longingly? 

“Miu? I was under the impression your professor was male,” Togami should cease these useless conversations and move forward. Oh, but his legs felt so much better ceasing their motion for a moment. 

“Huh? Oh! Miu is not my professor. She was a prodigy who worked with The Professor . But more than that, she was my best friend. We were about the same age, and she never saw me as less. Honestly, she was as interested in me as I was her,” Suddenly their synthetic cheeks turned a light pink (was that to make him more human?) “Not in a weird way though! Just as friends! Haha,” his laugh was strained, or perhaps was just because his voice wasn’t real.

“...she would’ve made a very perverted joke about my word choice...haha…” Why did their professor give them a function in which they could look so sad? What would the purpose be? 

It made something odd twist in his heart. Must be a side effect of the dehydration.

“What we’re your friends like?” Any feeling he thought he had, or brushed off he had, left him in an instant. 

“What does it matter? The world is dead, there is no one left and no time for these pointless ramblings,” Togami was suddenly to his feet, already walking on the path to nowhere in particular.

“W-wait! Wait up Togami!” As Kiibo struggled to get himself off the ground, the heir only looked forward.

Foreword, into the bleak sky and endless tundra ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to an alternate universe I suddenly had inspiration for as well as a pairing I’ve never thought of until today. This is a dear discord friend’s fault so if you have complaints don’t come to me [/joke] 
> 
> I hope this first installment was enjoyable! And I hope that whether you like, or are neutral on the ship, that you give this a chance! Thank you all for reading 
> 
> [comments, kudos, bookmarks, all are welcome !]


End file.
